


Musique (par Haru-Carnage)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [11]
Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTIONOui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :"Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"Pour poursuivre ce recueil fluffy, Haru-Carnage s'attaque à un nouveau fandom : Carole & Tuesday !
Relationships: Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Series: Mille petites déclarations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Kudos: 3





	Musique (par Haru-Carnage)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Pour poursuivre ce recueil fluffy, Haru-Carnage s'attaque à un nouveau fandom : Carole & Tuesday !

Quelques notes se firent entendre au loin. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant qui se trouvait au bout de ce son. Elle se hâta et vit Carole qui lui souriait. Elle sortit sa guitare de son étui et rejoignait cette jeune fille avec joie. Leur musique, leurs paroles et leur harmonie, Tuesday ne pouvait pas s'en lasser. Elle savait combien cette fille avait fait pour elle. Elle, qui n'avait rien, lui avait tendu les bras. Elle était reconnaissante. Si bien que chaque mot qu'elle couchait sur le papier pour leur musique, c'était un message pour elle et ces personnes qui faisaient partie de sa vie. Elles s'arrêtèrent ensemble, heureuses.

« Merci Tues, j'avais cette mélodie en tête depuis hier soir.  
\- De rien Carole, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait.  
\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je pensais à nos aventures, à ces moments qu'on passe ensemble. J'aimerais te voir danser encore sur un de nos titres. Voir le visage de nos amis souriant et heureux.  
\- Ils le sont, j'en suis sûre. »

Carole s'approchait de l'autre demoiselle et la serra avec douceur. Ne sachant pas trop comment agir, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds laissait la demoiselle à la peau de couleur chocolat faire. Cette étreinte était agréable, elle qui s'était toujours vue comme sa mère et son père. À présent, elle n'imaginait pas une vie sans Carole près d'elle. Sans la musique. Sans cette chouette robotique qui servait de réveil.

« J'ai peur parfois que tu me laisses… Tues, tu as ce truc, l'étincelle qui parfois me manquait. Cette fraîcheur dans ce monde parfois chaotique. Ce monde qui ne t'a rien épargné.  
\- Il a été plus cruel pour d'autres. J'ai ma mère, toi, tu m'as moi et les autres. Ton père est parti et ton meilleur ami en prison.  
\- Tu es une des personne les plus importante de ma vie, quand bien même ce n'est pas simple entre nous. Je ne regrette rien. Ma vie et la tienne sont liés et j'aimerais que ça le reste.  
\- J'aimerais comprendre… »

La demoiselle à la peau chocolat rit avant de poser un bref baiser sur l'autre demoiselle. C'était peut-être bref, mais assez long pour que Tuesday comprenne ce que son amie voulait dire. Elle souhaitait aller plus loin que leur relation amicale. Elle avait lu assez de livres pour le comprendre.

« Dans ce sens Carole, tu es sûre ? Je suis parfois un sacré boulet, tu le sais.  
\- Voilà longtemps que je me suis faites à tes maladresses. Sans compter sur cette fille qui t'a dragué lors de cette émission. Je te jure, elle a eu de la chance que j'étais perdue avec mes sentiments, sinon, je lui aurai dit ma façon de penser plus tôt.  
\- Et tu as fini par le faire. Cybelle ne fera plus aucun mal. Elle ne m'aura jamais, car tu m'as Carole. »

Tuesday serra contre elle son amie, amoureuse ? Elle devait encore s'habituer à ce terme. Au moins, elle avait la confirmation que leur lien était fort. Si fort que l'amour était né, le sien se réveillerait, elle en était sûre.


End file.
